


His Scent

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Idk if i should have it as mink/aoba???, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, because theyre not even in the same room idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba just wants to get the laundry done. Though he gets distracted when he smells the scent of his beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Scent

It was frustrating really. Aoba was hoping that if he had woken up earlier, he would have been able to get Mink to take care of his… morning arousal. They had done it just the night before, but lately Aoba had been pining for Mink’s touch against his skin. He craved the other man’s warmth. 

The time was well around 12:30, and Mink wouldn’t be home for several more hours, leaving Aoba to his own devices. It irritated Aoba sometimes. Though right now Aoba /really/ needed to use the bathroom, but it was difficult with an erection in his boxer briefs. He’d rather just get it over with now and continue on with his day. Wrapping his slender fingers around his length, he began to pump. It didn’t take long. 

Wiping his dirtied hand on some tissues he kept beside the bed, Aoba got up and went to the bathroom. He went about brushing his teeth, washing his hands, without much thought in mind; other than what to make for dinner that night. He wasn’t sure how Mink felt about spicy foods, but it wasn’t like he was a picky eater in the first place. 

Aoba walked back into the bedroom, grabbing his coil from off of the bedside table and sliding it onto his slender wrist. He pulled open the drawer, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and sliding them on. They were a size too big, so they hung off of Aoba’s hips unless he tied the string. He sighed, a little bit bored. There wasn’t much to do in the cabin without Mink around, besides cleaning or cooking. Aoba sat down on the bed and began to wonder about what he should do. 

Noticing the laundry hamper in the corner of the room, Aoba decided to take care of washing the clothes. Mink normally did it, always knowing how to make them smell extra fresh and feel extra soft. Aoba supposed he’d have to put up with normal detergent, and grabbed the hamper. At least he wouldn’t be sitting there doing nothing. He sometimes wished Mink would work from home.. 

Heading to the laundry room, Aoba set down the hamper and reached for the detergent in the cupboard. Pressing a button on the machine, hot water began to pour into into the barrel. The young man grabbed a t-shirt from the hamper and threw it in, reaching for another and pausing. It was Mink’s shirt, which he had just worn yesterday. It was a long sleeved type, one that Mink seemed to favour over the others. Aoba brought the article of clothing up to his nose. He wasn’t sure why.

He inhaled, taking in the faded scent of cinnamon and sweat and nature. Mink’s scent was something Aoba had gotten used to, but would never tire of. He breathed in again, sighing. Hugging Mink’s t-shirt against his chest, Aoba felt the familiar strain in his loins. It was more sensual than this morning. Aoba sniffed the shirt again, and moaned as his length hardened. 

“Shit…” Aoba muttered to himself, hard as ever. An idea formed in his brain, an idea that was too good not to initiate. He tapped his coil, typing in Mink’s number. Geez, was it just him or had the cabin gotten hotter? 

Aoba waited for the ringing to end, and internally sighed as he heard Mink’s voice. 

“Hey, Mink…” Aoba breathed, grinning to himself. He could almost see Mink roll his eyes. He didn’t appreciate personal calls during his work. 

“What is it, is the cabin on fire?” Mink asked, slightly annoyed. Aoba knew not to disturb him at work, except if an emergency were to occur. 

“It’s so hot… I think the heaters broken…” Aoba’s sighed into his coil, hoping to get a rise out of Mink. 

“It’s November, Aoba what is--” 

“No, it’s really, really hot,” Aoba moaned. He had replaced his boxers with a pair of lace panties moments ago, and rubbed his palm against his cock, slowly. 

“...” Aoba didn’t hear anything but silence from the other end. He smiled to himself, Mink was definitely paying attention now. 

“I’m wearing ~those~ panties, Mink, they’re rather… tight,” Aoba moaned a little louder, stroked himself a little bit harder. 

“Y’know, the ones ~you~ especially enjoy,” He felt like such a tease. And truthfully, he was. 

Nothing but silence from the other end. 

“When you get home….” Aoba breathed, “I could be wearing them… Mink, it’s so hot,” 

“Aoba… I’m at work, you’re being inappropriate,” But Aoba could hear the tightness in Mink’s throat and feel the heat building in his loins. 

“You want pictures don’t you,” Aoba whispered, still stroking himself. Precum was dripping from the tip, staining the panties frills. He opened the camera on his coil, posing with his desire in clear view. Aoba smirked as he sent it to Mink, eager to see his reaction. 

Silence again. Aoba knew Mink was still listening, and decided to go big or go home. He gripped his erection tighter, pumping faster. His sweet moans lingered in the air, his eyes half-lidded with desire and want. He could feel the tingling rock his core, making his toes curl and his head rear back as he came. His heart beat fast and he felt a little lightheaded. 

He waited for Mink to say something. 

“I’ll be home soon.” 

Aoba grinned again.


End file.
